


That's My Emotional Support Demon!

by grapeflavoredorange



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oneshot, Post 11/20, Slight Hurt/Comfort, based on a tweet, this is really bad, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeflavoredorange/pseuds/grapeflavoredorange
Summary: Akira is tired. Arsene is a good dad.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist & Arsene
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	That's My Emotional Support Demon!

**Author's Note:**

> hi i spent like 30 minutes writing this because of a tweet i really liked by @enbyjoker on twitter go follow them they're cool anyways enjoy

Tired.

That’s all he felt. Tired. Tired of trying to find Shido’s keyword. Tired of hiding every day. Tired of pretending to be dead. That’s all Akira felt. Just tired.

Sojiro wasn’t letting him help out in the shop, which was understandable, because one of his regulars often talked about their job at the police station. That was fair. That made sense. Akira Kurusu was a dead man, and there was no reason for a police officer to see him in broad daylight. That made sense. That was fair. Akira had to keep reminding himself as he racked his brain for ideas on what Shido’s final keyword was. 

Restaurant.

_ No candidates found. _

Headquarters.

_ No candidates found. _

Office building.

_ No candidates found. _

“Well, it wouldn’t be distorted in that case, now would it?”

Akira heard a familiar voice from behind him. He didn’t have to turn around to know who it was.

“I’m running out of ideas, okay?”

Arsene gave a low chuckle and placed a clawed hand on Akira’s shoulder, causing him to flinch slightly. Those interrogation room bruises were still as nasty as ever. “My apologies,  _ mon petit voleur. _ ” came the Persona’s deep voice. “I had forgotten about your wounds.”

Akira sighed. “It’s fine.” He stood up from his work desk chair and flopped face down on his bed, groaning. “This is the worst part of a Palace,” he grumbled. “Not going up against the extremely powerful man who ruined my life.” He turned over and ran his hands through his hair, standing at the ceiling. “The keyword.” Akira glanced over at Arsene, who was making himself comfortable next to him. “Got any ideas?”

The Persona simply laughed softly again. “You would know if I had thought of something that you hadn’t already.” Akira felt those familiar clawed fingers making their way through his tangled hair, and found himself leaning into the demon’s shoulder. He was so distracted by the stubbornness of the keyword that he’d forgotten how tired he was. Tired of Leblanc’s dusty attic. Tired of hearing Shido’s voice from the TV downstairs. Tired of being away from his friends. Tired of wincing in pain whenever he moved. Tired of being reminded of the interrogation room every time he closed his eyes. Tired of being tired. Tired of...

“You are quite exhausted, Trickster.”

Akira didn’t even notice he had fallen asleep until he woke up with his head resting on Arsene’s chest in the now darkened attic. “How long was I out for?” he murmured, rubbing his eyes and stretching. “Not very long,” the Persona replied. “You were quite fitful, though. I felt it was only necessary to wake you.” Akira felt his face redden. He really should be over this by now…

“It was only me who heard you,” Arsene reassured him.  _ Of course he knows I’m pissed at myself.  _ Suddenly, Akira’s phone buzzed. He picked it up, knowing what it would be. A message from the Phantom Thieves group chat. 

Ryuji: Hey! Did ya find the keyword yet?

Futaba: Of course we didn’t. We’d tell you right away if we did.

Ryuji: Dammit. How about a brainstorm meeting at Leblanc?

Akira sighed. He really wanted to see his friends, but at the same time, he wanted to take a break from the keyword. It was a crucial step in taking down Shido, but it was late, and Akira had heard the word “Shido” so many times that it didn’t even sound like a word anymore. He hesitated, then sent a reply.

Akira: not tonight. sorry, tired. 

Ignoring the storm of messages that were definitely going to flood his phone, Akira turned the sound off and put it down on the shelf, then laid back down on the bed. “It is okay for you to be tired,” Arsene said softly as Akira removed his glasses and set them down next to his phone. “Anyone in your position would.”

Akira sighed. 

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
